


6:18 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos attempted to enjoy eating a grilled chicken sandwich for supper when he winced repeatedly.





	6:18 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos attempted to enjoy eating a grilled chicken sandwich for supper when he winced repeatedly from a creature scratching him recently.

THE END


End file.
